Kelly Gibbs: Daughter & Sister
by Gracie Reagan
Summary: Someone Threatens The Team But They Are More Concerned About Kelly. They All Believe That They Are A Family Just Like Kelly Said "Family Isn't About Whose Last Name You Have". The Team Will Do Anything To Protect Each Other And Bring Down The Person Before He Hurts A Member Of Their Family. ! I Don't Own Anything !
1. Chapter 1

**Kelly Gibbs: Daughter & Sister**

**I Don't Own Anything!  
I'm Not Following The Show's Timeline!**

Heavy snowfall had hit D.C so her school was shut, the lights kept flickering which was an indication that the power could go out anytime soon. She leant against the hand rail, she watched them all work from the stairs that led up to MTAC.

She didn't realise that she herself was being watched from higher up. Her father and Director Vance were watching the nine year old watch the team. "I wonder what she's up to" he asked her father.

He smirked "you and me both Leon", he took a sip of his coffee before walking down the flight of stairs and leant against the same railing as she was. "What you up to Kel?" she didn't take her eyes off the team "waiting to see if he realises what's missing"

He slammed his desk draw shut "Okay munchkin what did you take?" the senior agent turned around in his chair and realised Kelly wasn't alone "oh hi boss" they both walked down the stairs and into the bullpen. Tony watched her; she stood in front of his desk, hands behind her back.

Ziva could see what was behind Kelly's back, she started laughing "that is something he should think of" Tony glared at Ziva then turned his attention back to Kelly "hand it over".

Kelly finally handed the object over to him; he was amazed by what she had taken of his "ho but how?" Kelly just flashed him a smile then skipped over to Tim's desk, which he then high fived her. She had somehow taken his wallet from his pocket. He then placed his wallet back into the pocket which she had taken it out of.

Abby walked into the bullpen, she smiled and hugged Kelly "I hope this helps your presentation" she handed Kelly a big sheet of paper. Kelly nodded "thanks Abby, will you help me with it? They're busy catching bad guys"

Gibbs was taken a little back by her remark "I am never too busy for you Hun besides we don't have any cases yet" this made Kelly smile "so what's this presentation you're working on then?" he asked her hoping she would tell at least him.

"I have to do a family tree but I need a big piece of paper to put everyone's name on it" She held up a list of everyone's name that she saw as family. Gibbs took a look at the list "big brother huh" Kelly nodded "he acts like one, they both do" she took the list back "family is who you consider family not whose last name you have"

Ziva nodded "that's very mature of you Kelly" Kelly smiled, she was glad she got along with all of them. She had spent many nights in their apartments when Gibbs had to work late or go out of town. Mainly it was either Abby's or Tony's but she had spent some time with Tim and also with Ziva.

Abby nudged Kelly "you have to tell everyone now" Kelly saw they had all stopped what they were doing, to pay attention to her. The lights carried on flickering. Kelly wasn't a big fan of the dark. "Erm I'm going to put you all in my family tree. Cause you guys are family to me anyway" they all smiled "I think that's great that you consider us family Kelly" She walked over to Tim as he said it so she could hug him.

Tony walked over and took the list from Kelly "so let's see who is who on Kelly's family tree, Abby is older sister, McGoo is nerdy older brother" Tim looked at him "hey" Kelly hit Tony's arm "I didn't put that Tony" Tony smiled "I know but it's the truth, oldest sister Ziva and of course oldest and most brilliant brother Tony"

They all started laughing at him even Gibbs smiled. Kelly looked at him "I did not write that" a few minutes later the worse thing happened in Kelly's mind. The power finally went out. Kelly screamed and held on to the nearest person to her which happened to be Tony. He put his arm around her shoulders "its okay, just a little power cut"

They all got their torches out from their kits, Tony sat behind his desk but felt someone sit on his lap he thought it was Kelly but turned out to be Abby. "Abs what you doing?" Abby smiled "what? we're family remember" Abby agreed with Kelly that they were a family no matter what their last names were.

Kelly on the other hand was sitting on someone else's lap, Tim's lap. When Tony moved to sit at his desk, Kelly moved to the next nearest person who was Tim. Tim didn't mind, he also saw Kelly as a little sister even though he already had one.

The back-up generator kicked in so they had a little light, they all saw Leon walking towards them, and there was no way they could work without power. "As the power is out across the district due to the heavy snowfall I suggest you all make your way safely home and return tomorrow 0700" Leon went back up to his office to also make his way home.

Tony saw a flash of purple on Gibbs's desk, it was a purple with fairies on it the backpack clearly belonged to Kelly "I didn't know you liked fairies boss" Gibbs looked up at him. Tony went back to grabbing his things; Abby was now walking down to her lab.

Gibbs and Kelly were the last ones to leave, he wanted to make sure all his team left and no one tried to stay behind and get snowed in. Kelly climbed into his truck, Gibbs made sure she had buckled herself in. "I got it" was the response he got from her, Gibbs rolled his eyes before backing out of his space and making his way home safely.

Gibbs pulled into his driveway after an hour drive home which normally took him 25 minutes. Kelly climbed out but was careful on the icy pathway "careful dad it slippery" He looked at but couldn't catch her, Kelly herself slipped on a patch of ice and landed on her bum. "You okay sweetie?" Gibbs helped her to her feet, she nodded she found it funny.

What Gibbs found nailed to his front door he found anything but funny. It was a list of names. His teams' names, the list even included Kelly's name. Each name had a red question mark by it. Gibbs flipped over his cell and called everyone.

Tell Me What You Think

Gracie


	2. Chapter 2

**Kelly Gibbs: Daughter & Sister**

**Chapter 2**

What Gibbs found nailed to his front door he found anything but funny. It was a list of names. His teams' names, the list even included Kelly's name. Each name had a red question mark by it. Gibbs flipped over his cell and called everyone.

They all arrived within seconds of each other, Tony and Tim walked over to their boss to see what the emergency was and what the plan was. Ziva on the other hand sat in Gibbs truck with Kelly. "You okay Kelly?" Kelly's reply only came in nod form.

Gibbs showed Tony and Tim the note that was nailed to his front door "I want to know who and where, then find out the why" the senior agent took the list of names "on it boss" Tim got his phone out "I'll warn Abby"

Both men left, Gibbs walked over to his truck, Ziva was still in there keeping Kelly company. Gibbs opened the passenger side door "C'mon smelly we gotta go back to the Navy Yard" Kelly turned to look at him "I'm not smelly" Gibbs helped her out of the truck and smiled "yea but it rhymes with Kelly" Ziva grabbed her bag, she handed the keys to Gibbs.

Gibbs pulled into the parking garage at the same time as Abby. Tony was waiting for her with the list in an evidence bag. "Thank you" she took it out of his hand and carried on walking toward her lab.

She removed some prints off it but the only prints found so far on the note belonged to Gibbs. "He won't be happy with that result" she said out loud to herself. She heard footsteps behind her "Hello McGee" Tim sat down "ho how did you know I wasn't Gibbs?" Abby turned to face him "One Kelly is with Gibbs so she would of ran in first and second I can smell your cologne it's good" Abby turned back to her computer screens.

His smile was interrupted by his phone ringing caller ID: Tony D

"McGee, yea Tony sure I'll bring her"

Tim closed his phone "C'mon Abs Direction Vance wants to talk to us about what's going to happen about the note and our safety" "Okay almost done Timmy" "No Abs now c'mon" Tim had to gently drag Abby away from her babies.

They walked into the bullpen, Leon started giving his safety speech to them all "As you are all aware everyone; this team's names were posted on a note and nailed to Gibbs's front door also the note contained red question marks against everyone's name, from now on, no one goes anywhere alone, you go in pairs. I don't care if you have to go to the bathroom, you take someone with you. Am I understood?"

Everyone just nodded, they weren't going to argue with Leon because they knew Gibbs would also start on them along-side Leon. They just wanted to get back to work and find the person behind this and find out why.

Abby went back down to her lab with McGee right beside her "I guess I'm stuck with you" she said teasing him McGee knew this and smiled "you make it sound like a bad thing Abby, I'm hurt" Abby hugged him "Never a bad thing Timmy"

Gibbs looked around the bullpen for Kelly, he couldn't see her until Ziva pointed to under her desk, Ziva moved and went to see what Tony was looking at, and Gibbs sat on the floor behind Ziva's desk "what's going on Kel?" Kelly was holding her knees; her dark ginger hair tucked behind her ears, her blue eyes met his as she looked up "I'm scared"

Gibbs managed to scoop her up and held her like a little baby "No one will hurt you or anyone else I promise" he kissed her head and just repeated it until she believed him and nodded in agreement.

Ziva and Tony had gone down to Abby's lab to give them some privacy. Kelly looked around "they've gone" Gibbs smiled "but they went together just like Leon told them too" Kelly smiled and kissed his cheek "thanks dad" Gibbs just looked at her "just doing my job Hun"

Abby's computers started to beep, everyone who was in her lab was behind her within seconds "is that a good thing Abby" they all asked, Abby looked at Tony "Get Gibbs"

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab with a still scared Kelly by his side until she saw Abby then she was by Abby's side within seconds. Abby held out her hand for Kelly's, Gibbs liked how close Abby and Kelly were because he also saw Abby as a daughter, in his head he agreed with Kelly's earlier statement they were just like a family and someone was after his family.

"What you got Abs?" he looked at everyone, "talk to me Abs"

Abby showed him her screen "Carlos Ramirez, leader of the Mexican Drug Cartel"

Gibbs was about to second guess Abby's findings but she stopped him "I ran it 5 times Gibbs just to make sure" Even Kelly knew who they were.

Shannon was just in the wrong neighbourhood at the wrong time when the shooting took place. The Mexican Drug Cartel was trying to teach some other cartel a lesson after they caught someone else selling someone else's product on their turf.

4 innocent people lost their lives that day including Shannon, Gibbs promised her that he would get the people responsible for taking her from them. Now he had the chance to make good on that promise.

Everyone looked around at each other, Tony finally spoke up "What's next boss?" Gibbs looked at him "We find them DiNozzo" Tony then felt Gibbs's hand come into contact with the back of his head "of course boss"

Gibbs left Abby's lab to make a few phone calls and to fill Leon in, Kelly just laughed at Tony who was now rubbing the back of his head. Tony looked at her "Laugh it up munchkin, your day will come" Kelly shook her head "He won't, I'm special"

Tony nodded "true but so am I" Ziva nodded in agreement with Tony "depends on how you define special" Tony glared at Ziva "I will ignore that comment agent David" Gibbs was only outside the door, he just smiled to himself at how they interacted with each other no matter what was going on.

Kelly let go of Abby's hand and ran out of her lab "where's Gibbette going?" It was another nickname they came up with for Kelly. Kelly ran into the bullpen to get her polar bear.

Shannon and Gibbs had taken her to the zoo for her 5th birthday and they brought her a stuffed polar bear and Kelly was now 9 she still took it everywhere with her. It reminded her of her mom. "Where is your other half Kelly?" She looked up to see Leon standing on the stairs that lead up to MTAC. "Erm he was right behind me" She turned around to see Gibbs just reaching the bullpen.

Will Gibbs Keep His Promise To Shannon?

Gracie


	3. Chapter 3

**Kelly Gibbs: Daughter & Sister**

**:) This chapter is for: Katie Sully :) **

**Chapter 3**

Kelly let go of Abby's hand and ran out of her lab "where's Gibbette going?" It was another nickname they came up with for Kelly. Kelly ran into the bullpen to get her polar bear.

Shannon and Gibbs had taken her to the zoo for her 5th birthday and they brought her a stuffed polar bear and Kelly was now 9 she still took it everywhere with her. It reminded her of her mom. "Where is your other half Kelly?" She looked up to see Leon standing on the stairs that lead up to MTAC. "Erm he was right behind me" She turned around to see Gibbs just reaching the bullpen.

Kelly went back down to Abby's lab, Gibbs walked into Leon's office with him to discuss what they had just found out from the note and what he personally was going to do about it.

Kelly sat on a stool and watched them all talk. "He's going to do this one alone isn't he, Rule 45" they all turned around to face the sad nine year old. Ziva hugged her "no Kelly this isn't his mess so we'll be there to help him" Tony nodded in agreement "Exactly"

Kelly wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes "he won't let you guys" Ziva went to get her tissue, Tony took Ziva's place. He held Kelly on his hip "Don't worry Kel, he's breaking his own rules, Rule 10 and Rule 15" Kelly was trying to remember them. Tim spoke up "Rule 10: never get personally involved in a case and Rule 15: Always work as a team"

Kelly was small for her age so it was easy for the team to hold or carry her around. She held on to Tony, he knew something that would make her smile "as oldest brother, I will make sure that 'dad' doesn't do anything stupid okay" Kelly smiled "okay"

Leon couldn't believe what he was hearing from Gibbs "You know I can't allow you to do that Gibbs" Gibbs was starting to get mad "They killed 4 innocent people including my wife Leon, they need to learn that you can't scare away everyone"

Leon stood up from his desk "You want to find this Carlos guy and do what to him Gibbs, we need him to pay for what he did and not be 6 feet under" Gibbs understood "We will find him and arrest him with minimal damage done to him"

Leon sighed, "If I allowed you to go through with this, what do I tell Kelly when she starts to wonder where you are?" Gibbs didn't want to leave Kelly but he had to keep his promise to Shannon "I will explain to her and I will make sure that she is safe before I leave"

Gibbs walked down the stairs from Leon's office; He saw Tony and Ziva by their desks with their gear on them, this wasn't going to end well. "We got a scene" Tony turned around "err no boss, Rule 15" Gibbs looked at him "Using my own rules against me DiNozzo" Ziva stepped in "Actually Gibbs it was Kelly's idea before she started crying"

Tim and Abby appeared with the still upset Kelly "You make us follow the rules, it's time you did the same dad" He looked at the watery blue eyes looking back at him "Okay but when I say enough, everyone stops got it?" "Got it boss" they all replied including Kelly.

Everyone started working on trying to find Carlos Ramirez, Tim was trying to track him. Tony and Ziva went to his local stomping ground to see if he was there. Gibbs had the hard task of explaining what was going to happen next to Kelly.

He took her to the conference room so they could have some privacy, he shut the door behind them; Kelly climbed into one of the chairs. She knew what was about to be said.

He looked at her " When I say enough and the team stop helping me find the bad guy, I'm going to go find him alone, I'm going to make sure you are safe and someone will take care of you until I get back"

Kelly knew it meant that she would be sleeping at Tony's place until he got back "But why go alone?" Gibbs kissed her forehead "Because this is my mess sweetie, this became my mess when he killed 3 innocent people and took her away from us" Kelly climbed on to his lap and held on to him. Gibbs just held her "He's after our family Kel, I need to protect you all it's my job"

He handed her, her stuffed polar bear. She held on to it tightly. He carried her back down to the bullpen. Ziva and Tony arrived back with some photos. Gibbs beckoned Tony over to the elevator, both men got in. Gibbs pressed the emergency stop button; he turned to the younger agent.

Tony already knew what was coming "You want me to look after Kelly when you go on a rampage" Gibbs smiled at his comment "Yes but you all stay safe as well, he's after us all DiNozzo" Tony nodded "Of course boss, I'll make sure the others stay safe as well as Kelly"

Gibbs pressed the button again, the elevator doors opened. They noticed that everyone was around Tim and his desk which meant he had found the location of Carlos. Tim saw Gibbs walk over; he didn't want to tell him the location. He would never forgive himself if Kelly lost another parent due to him.

Gibbs pointed at the plasma screen "show me McGee" The screen stayed blank, Gibbs got mad "McGee! Show me" the plasma screen flickered on and the location of Carlos Ramirez appeared. Gibbs nodded; he grabbed his gun from his draw and grabbed his kit.

Everyone watched him, Tony spoke up "Boss" Gibbs looked at them "that's enough guys" It was the words they didn't want to hear from him. Kelly hugged him "stay safe dad" Gibbs bent down to her eye level "I promise, love you kiddo" he placed a kiss on her head "love you to dad"

Gibbs left; he hadn't noticed that a certain assassin was missing from the bullpen when he left himself. Tony held a crying Kelly "We stay safe, McGeek track them"

Gibbs pulled out of the parking garage in his truck; he didn't look in the back of his truck to make sure no one was hiding. He just looked down at his watch; he had been a father's day present from Kelly before Shannon died. "I'm doing this for you Shannon"

Is Anyone Hiding In Gibbs's Truck? & Where Has Ziva Gone?

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


	4. Chapter 4

**Kelly Gibbs: Daughter & Sister**

**This Chapter is for: torontogirl12, ****reio & KrisShannon**

**Chapter 4**

Gibbs pulled out of the parking garage in his truck; he didn't look in the back of his truck to make sure no one was hiding. He just looked down at his watch; he had been a father's day present from Kelly before Shannon died. "I'm doing this for you Shannon"

Gibbs pulled up to the address, he swore he saw someone run up the hill that was near the address but he knew he had to focus on the task in hand. He saw Carlos standing outside his mansion with a huge smirk across his face.

Carlos saw Gibbs get out of the truck; Carlos knew who he was and why he was here. He told his men to go inside that he had this. "No back-up agent Gibbs" Gibbs got closer to him "Don't need any Carlos"

Carlos put out his cigarette "How is your little girl?" Gibbs wanted to kill him there and then but he made a deal with Leon "Why go after my team" Carlos smiled "I want to see you suffer, your people killed my brother, and I'm only returning the favour"

Carlos removed his jacket to show Gibbs that he was armed; Gibbs had his gun strapped to his hip "I wonder who has better shot here" Gibbs smirked "Why don't we find out" they both reached for their guns.

Before either men knew what had happened, a single shot rang out. Carlos held on to his shoulder, he fell to the floor. Gibbs turned around and spotted where the shot had come from and who.

Gibbs cuffed Carlos and sped out of the driveway, he stopped at a red light, and he felt someone jump into the back of his truck. "I said no one was to come" Ziva smiled "Rule 15 Gibbs" Gibbs just smiled at the fact that his team were using his own rules against him. He was kind of glad that Ziva had been there.

Darkness fell on D.C

Kelly was sitting on the window sill, everyone was watching her, Tony finally got up and walked over to her and placed his jacket over her "C'mon Kel, let me take you home" Kelly shook her head "no", she didn't want to leave NCIS. She didn't want to go home without Gibbs. She wiped away the tears that left her eyes.

Tony had had enough, He nodded to Tim. Tony picked Kelly up "I'm taking you home whether you like it or not" Kelly struggled "NO put me down Tony!" this cause Leon to come out of his office, he cleared his throat.

"What is going on down there?" Tony turned around with Kelly in his arms "Just taking her home director well trying" Kelly shook her head "I don't want to go home without my dad" The elevator dinged everyone turned to look, Ziva got off it first then followed by Gibbs.

Tony put Kelly on her feet; she ran over to him and hugged him. He bent down and kissed her head "Told you Kel, always come back" Kelly just nodded. "Everyone go home" "Night boss, night Kelly" was the only reply they gave to him.

Gibbs pulled into the driveway; Kelly was fighting to stay awake. Gibbs carried her inside and placed her gently down on her bed.

Kelly got settled in her bed, She watched as he pulled the drapes and sat down on the edge of her bed "You kept your promise to mom" Gibbs tucked her in "I always keep my promises" Kelly nodded, he placed a kiss on her forehead "Get some sleep Hun" Kelly looked at him "Promise you won't leave" Gibbs nodded "I won't leave Kel"

Gibbs was about to pull up her bedroom door "Love you dad" Gibbs turned around and smiled "Love you too Kiddo" Gibbs walked over to his bedroom, He could still picture the first night they brought Kelly home from the hospital. Shannon wouldn't let him touch her in case he dropped her. "Shan I won't drop her" Shannon gently and carefully placed their tiny baby into his arms "Just be careful Leroy" She was the only person to call him Leroy and not Jethro.

He remembered Kelly called him it when she was learning to talk, he told her that he would always be her dad and that was all she was allowed to call him.

Gibbs laid down on the bed "Miss you Shan" he turned off the light on his nightstand, he shut his eyes only to be woken up by tires screeching up the street then the sound of bullets shatter the glass of the windows downstairs.

He grabbed his gun and ran towards Kelly's room. He found her under her bed, just like he taught her. He laid on the floor with her. He flipped open his cell and called the team. They arrived just after the shooting had stopped. He turned on Kelly's lamp. He sat her on her bed. He checked her over "Dad I'm fine".

He just held her close and kissed her head. He heard the front door open but heard the team announce themselves. "Pack a bag Kel" Kelly quickly packed a bag and followed him down the stairs. "You okay boss" Gibbs looked at Tim who had said it "yea McGee no one was hurt"

Tony put his phone away "Ducky and Abby are both safely at the Navy Yard but boss someone also fired shots into Abby's apartment" they looked at him "She's okay but pretty shaken up"

Everyone looked confused "okay I'm going to say it, Carlos couldn't of done this he's in custody" Kelly was now holding on to Tony's hand. Ziva put her gun back in its holster "He's not the one who put a hit out on us" Gibbs nodded "That's what I was afraid of"

They left Gibb's place, Tim & Ziva in one care. Tony & Gibbs in the other. Kelly was starting to fall back to sleep. Gibbs was driving; Kelly had pulled Tony into the back with her. She was using him as a pillow. Tony found her polar bear in her bag; he placed it under her arm.

Tony moved her hair away from her face "We'll find them Kelly"

Tony took his role as her 'oldest brother' seriously, he always wanted siblings. He agreed with her and Abby. They were a family and now someone was after them.

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	5. Chapter 5

**Kelly Gibbs: Daughter & Sister**

**This Chapter Is For- OrtonsMistress**

**Chapter 5**

Tony moved her hair away from her face "We'll find them Kelly"

Tony took his role as her 'oldest brother' seriously, he always wanted siblings. He agreed with her and Abby. They were a family and now someone was after them.

They all arrived safely at the Navy Yard; Tony was carrying a sleeping Kelly inside. Gibbs saw that Kelly was in safe hands so he went to check on Abby to make sure that she was okay.

Gibbs walked into forensics and saw the Goth scientist sitting at her desk holding her farting hippo close to her chest. It reminded him of how Kelly was few minutes ago.

He walked over to the doors causing them to open which made Abby look up "hey Gibbs" Gibbs walked over to her and hugged him "you okay Abs?" Abby nodded against his shoulder "Yea you'll find them right" Gibbs kissed her head "Always, you know that"

Gibbs took her back up to the bullpen he didn't think it was a great idea for her to be alone, he didn't think it was a good idea of any of them to be alone. Abby sat down beside Tim's desk and she laid her head on his shoulder "Hey Abby" Abby just faintly smiled, her usual happy self was gone hopefully just for the night.

Tony had placed the sleeping Kelly behind Gibbs's desk, they all started to try and find out who had put out the hit on the team. Ziva was making phone calls but her phone calls weren't in English. She slammed the phone down into the receiver "we have a tiny problem" they all looked at her

"Can't be any worse than what's already going in Ziva" Tony just looked at her, "Mexican cartel didn't actually put the hit out of the team, someone else did and then spread the word around" Ziva looked at Gibbs who looked angry.

Tim cleared his throat "You were saying Tony, because to me that sounds worse" Tony just glared at him "Thank you for that McGoo" they then heard a little voice pipe up "why don't we post a message online and say that 'we've' have killed us and see who replies" they looked at the un-bubbly Goth

They all turned and looked at her "Great idea Abs, do it McGee" Gibbs ordered them Tim just nodded and started to come up with a fake gang and fake murder scene. Abby helped him; she went back to her lab and created some fake photos.

A few hours later

Everyone was trying to stay awake even Gibbs was fighting the urge to sleep. Abby had lost the fight and was asleep with her head on Tim's desk. Kelly was peacefully still asleep behind Gibbs's desk.

Tim's computer started to beep, Tony moaned "McGee!" Tim hit some keys "Nothing yet boss" Tony looked up from his arms "why did it beep?" Tim looked at him "Carlos GPS he moved so it just told me where he was, nowhere near us"

Once again everyone went back to what they were doing, Ziva was cleaning her gun, Tony was falling asleep, and Abby was already asleep. Tim was yawning and Gibbs waited to see who would fall next.

He noticed Ziva fell asleep next then seconds later Tim did, he smiled at them all asleep. He then let himself fall asleep once he knew that his team was sleeping and safe.

The clock rolled over to 3am

Everyone on the team was asleep at their desks; Kelly woke up to hear something faintly buzzing. It was either's someone's phone or the lights. She looked around trying to find out where the buzzing was coming from.

It wasn't anyone's phone so she knew it had to be the nights. She walked over to the switch and turned them off; for some random reason; she looked out of the window that looked on to the Navy Yard and the main road.

She saw a couple of SUV's parked across the road from the Navy Yard. She didn't think they looked like gang members. She thought they looked more government agents. Kelly knew that when her dad saw them which meant Agent Fornell he wouldn't be happy.

Kelly just smiled at the thought of them in the elevator with the emergency button of been pressed and them pretending to hate each other. She shook her head and went back over to Gibbs's desk. She placed a kiss on his forehead, and then herself got comfy once again on the floor with her polar bear safely under her arm.

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took my so long to post, I've been cramming for my college exams which have now have finished. **

**Chapter 6**

She saw a couple of SUV's parked across the road from the Navy Yard. She didn't think they looked like gang members. She thought they looked more government agents. Kelly knew that when her dad saw them that meant Agent Fornell, he wouldn't be happy.

Kelly just smiled at the thought of them in the elevator with the emergency button of been pressed and them pretending to hate each other. She shook her head and went back over to Gibbs's desk. She placed a kiss on his forehead, and then herself got comfy once again on the floor with her polar bear safely under her arm.

Another buzzing sound could be heard this time it was a cell phone, it was Ziva's. She walked away from everyone sleeping to answer the call. The caller ID said the caller was her father. He was probably checking up on her after today's events.

The phone call didn't go the way she wanted it to, she ended up hanging up on her father and saying something in Hebrew. This caused Tony to wake up. "Ziva, what's wrong?" He sounded groggy. Ziva turned around "Nothing Tony, go back to sleep" Ziva placed her phone back into her pocket. She grabbed her jacket. The clock read 4am. Tony saw she was putting on her jacket and got up and grabbed her arms "You can't leave without someone else, Leon's words" Ziva just looked at him "Go back to sleep Tony, I'm going to get some coffee, I can't sleep" Tony moaned "Give me a sec" Ziva walked to the elevator only to be joined by Tony a few seconds later.

They lost track of time just walking around and talking about movies, they grabbed some coffee and some breakfast for everyone back at the Navy Yard cause the sun was starting to appear "We better head back before Gibbs fires us both" Ziva nodded in agreement to Tony's statement.

They arrived back at the Navy Yard; everyone was starting to wake up. Gibbs was already up and changed. He was sitting at his desk watching Kelly sleep. Tony handed him his coffee and a bagel. Tim was next to wake up, Ziva handed him his coffee and his bagel. Tony placed the caff pow next to Abby's nose which woke her up "Aww thanks Tony" Kelly on the other hand just stayed asleep.

"I think she was a cat in another life" Abby said to everyone, which made them all smile, and Gibbs nodded. But things changed when they got called to scene. Abby woke Kelly up and took her down to her lab so she could continue to sleep but with someone near her.

This wasn't a normal crime scene. Ducky and Palmer weren't there, no metro cops. No body so far that they could sleep. They all drew their weapons from their holsters, something didn't feel right to them. "Something isn't right boss" Gibbs just turned to his senior agent "Is that so DiNizzo" Tony then felt Gibbs's hand once again come into contact with his head.

They spilt up and looked around the warehouse that they were now inside. Ziva and Tim found what looked like a body in a corner. But as they got closer it was a manikin with a note attached to it 'Boom!'

"BOMB" Tim yelled when he realised what was about to happen. But they were a long way from the doorway, they all were in different corners of the warehouse, no one was near the door. They ran to the door but it was too late.

The warehouse exploded with the team still inside, Ziva managed to drag Tim out of it before the second explosion went off. Tim wasn't breathing, Ziva called for help but she saw Tony dragging Gibbs out the same way she did with Tim. "How bad?" Tony placed Gibbs next to Tim "Not breathing and pulse is weak, yours?" Ziva looked down at Tim "Has a steady pulse but not breathing".

They both started CPR on them; medics arrived and took over. Tony & Ziva just looked at each other then back at the blazing warehouse. Someone tried to kill them but who. They would find out that they picked on the wrong team to mess with. "We have bigger problems Tony" Tony looked at Ziva "Kelly" Ziva nodded in agreement. More medics arrived and looked Tony & Ziva over.

They both got taken to the hospital for further checks. Leon was already in the waiting room with a very upset Kelly and Abby. Tony got the all clear and joined them in the waiting room however Ziva had some internal damage caused by the explosion and the warehouse falling on top of them.

Ziva sustained a few bruised ribs and a broken wrist but once she was patched up she discharged herself and joined the others. Ducky saw the state of her "Maybe you should stay my dear" Ziva smiled "Thanks Ducky but you guys need me more plus I've felt worse"

Tony had his arms around Abby, Kelly on the other hand was sitting a few chairs away from them, it looked like she was busy in thought. Kelly was replaying the day her mother got shot in her head. She was sitting on Gibbs's lap waiting to be told if her mom was going to be okay, until the doctor asked to speak to Gibbs alone that's when it hit her, she was 6 when the shooting happened but it was a memory that would always stay with her.

Kelly just stared at the floor; she was lost in a trance. Ziva sat next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders, Kelly laid her head against her "I can't lose him Ziva" Ziva wiped away Kelly's tears and placed a kiss on her head "You won't Kelly, your dad's a fighter you know that. He'll soon be awake and head slapping Tony"

Tony was going to make a witty remark but he heard Kelly softly laugh so he thought he would let Ziva have this one as it made Kelly laugh. Then a doctor approached them…

Please Leave Reviews

Gracie


	7. Chapter 7- Last Chapter

**Chapter 7- Final Chapter**

Kelly just stared at the floor; she was lost in a trance. Ziva sat next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders, Kelly laid her head against her "I can't lose him Ziva" Ziva wiped away Kelly's tears and placed a kiss on her head "You won't Kelly, your dad's a fighter you know that. He'll soon be awake and head slapping Tony"

Tony was going to make a witty remark but he heard Kelly softly laugh so he thought he would let Ziva have this one has it made Kelly laugh. Then a doctor approached them. Everyone stood up but the doctor suggested that they stayed seated.

Doctor inhaled before talking to them "Timothy McGee suffered a minor concussion but he is going to be fine, he'll have to stay here for the night to monitor him and he can have visitors."

Kelly spoke up "what about my dad Doc?"

The doctor sat in front of them, Kelly knew it was bad news. She held Ziva's hand. The doctor had no idea how to break the news to a 9 year old.

The doctor exhaled this time "Jethro suffer major injuries, he also suffered a concussion but the results of the CT scan show that there might be some brain damage but it's a small possibility. He suffered some burns due to the explosion. I would advise you to visit Agent McGee until I say it's okay to visit your father. The state he is in now, I don't think anyone should see him"

Kelly understood what the doctor was saying "I understand but I still want to see my father" She was starting to get angry. The doctor nodded "I will come and find you once we have placed him into a room"

Kelly played with her necklace, it was Gibbs's dog tags, and he had given them to her when Shannon died. The team took Kelly to see McGee then the doctor would come and get her when Gibbs was put into a room.

Tim was sitting up in the bed trying to read their faces when they came in. "how bad" Abby hugged him "you're going to be fine McGee" Tim noticed that Gibbs wasn't with them "whe where's boss?" Tony had his arms around Kelly's shoulders "Boss got hurt really bad McGee, but he'll make it" Kelly wiped away her tears that had fallen "I can't lose him" she turned into Tony's chest and cried into it.

Tony rubbed her back "hey shhh it's okay Kel, your dad will wake up and probably yell DiNozzo and start barking out orders like normal" Kelly faintly laughed "you sure?" Tony nodded "yes I am sure, plus you'll see him soon and you can tell him how McGee is and how much you loveeee him"

Kelly looked up at Tony "wil will you come with me Tony?" Tony sat down and held her on his lap "of course I will" they heard footsteps behind them, but it wasn't the doctor it was Leon. "I heard what happened, how bad are the injuries?" Ziva brought him a chair over "McGee suffered a minor concussion but Gibbs suffered most of the injuries"

Leon joined them around Tim's bedside. Leon placed his hand on Kelly's leg "He'll be okay Kelly" Kelly just nodded. She felt like she was 6 again and being told that her mother hadn't made it. But instead of Gibbs holding her, Gibbs was the one lying in a hospital bed and it was Tony holding her.

They started talking about random things. Abby was now lying beside Tim in the bed, she wanted to be close to someone. Tim didn't mind, he just wrapped his arms around Abby. They're talking got interrupted by the doctor. "He's in room 23 if you wish to see him" Kelly nodded and got off Tony's lap.

Tony placed his arm around her shoulders "you sure Kel?" Kelly nodded "Someone should be with him" Abby gave her a quick hug "He's strong Kelly" Kelly nodded with that Tony & Kelly headed towards room 23.

They reached room 23, the door was closed. Kelly took a deep breath and reached out for Tony's head which he was only happy to give to her. They slowly walked in. Kelly got herself ready for the sight. Tony slowly pulled back the curtain that was covering the bed.

Kelly whimpered "To Tony" Tony hugged her "He's alive Kelly that's all that matters right now" Kelly nodded and sat next to the bed and held Gibbs's hand "H he doesn't look that bad"

Gibbs had a bandage around his head; he had a few cuts on his face and a few minor burns on his hands. He also had a few tubes running into him and drips. Tony sat beside her "he's breathing on his own which is a great sign Kel" Kelly nodded. She leant over and placed a kiss on the bridge on his nose.

Kelly placed the dog tags into Gibbs's other hand "how much do you think he will remember?" Tony looked at the heart rate machine "I don't know but Kelly as long as he remembers who you are that's all that matters to us" Kelly nodded "If he asked for Shannon; I'll have to tell him"

Tony shook his head "No if he asks for Shannon then I shall tell him what happened, but right now all we can do is hope that he remembers at least you. We can fill him in on the rest of us" Kelly looked at him "You will use Tim's proper name and not a nickname"

Tony smiled "You ruined my fun there Kel but yes I promise to use McGeek's real name and not a nickname" they heard the door open; Tony had his hand on his holster but heard a squeak of a wheelchair. The others appeared with Leon pushing Tim in the wheelchair.

Kelly looked up at them "what are you guys doing in here? Tim you shouldn't be out of bed" Tim smiled "I asked to be placed into this room with him so that no matter what he won't be alone" Kelly nodded "thank you Tim"

The nurses brought in a new bed that was opposite Gibbs's and Tim carefully got into the bed and once again Abby joined him. She wanted to feel safe and Tim was only happy to have her company.

They all started talking again; Kelly got comfy in her chair and fell asleep with her head on Gibbs's shoulder and his hand in hers. Tony placed his jacket over her and moved over towards Tim's bed so that she had some quiet but also so she knew that she was safe with the team around her.

Leon looked at Tony "how is Kelly handling all of this?" Tony turned to the director "She's handling well for someone of her age, I told her to keep positive and that the main thing is that when Gibbs's wakes up that he remembers her it doesn't matter if he doesn't remember us" Leon nodded "I agree, but what about if he mentions Shannon"

Tony sighed "Kelly mentioned that too and I told her that if that did occur that I would explain to him what happened to Shannon then tell him what had happened to him" Leon smiled "you've thought of everything DiNozzo" Tony nodded "as senior agent it's my job to think ahead in case anything like this happens again"

A few days past and Gibbs was slowly getting better but he still hadn't woken up, Tim had been released from the hospital. Kelly refused to leave Gibbs's bedside no matter what. Leon made sure that she always had someone with her including himself but it was mainly Tony. It said it was down to him being the older brother.

Ziva had brought some of Kelly's things to the hospital for her, so she could entertain herself while she waited for Gibbs to wake up. She was grateful for them especially her iPod. The music kept her away from her silence which only made her thoughts become louder in her head.

Kelly noticed the sun had gone down over the city. She heard the door open and turned to see Tony walking towards her with take-out food. Kelly was sitting by the window "what's for dinner tonight" Tony held up a Chinese carton "Chinese" Kelly walked over to the bed and took her food "thanks, they took another tube away today, and the doctors say he could wake up soon which is good news. I'm just worried about how much he'll remember"

Tony sat down with her "Everything will be fine Kel, let's just wait until he wakes up then we work from there okay" Kelly nodded "your right Tony, thanks for spending all this time with me well us" Tony smiled "I'm your older brother it's in my job description" they hadn't heard Leon join them in the room "remind me to check that when I get into my office tomorrow DiNozzo" Kelly laughed as Tony almost dropped his food. Tony cleared his throat "Director" Leon pulled up a chair "I thought I'd join you guys, actually Jackie sent me" he handed a bag to Kelly "some fresh clothes for you" Kelly smiled "thanks Leon thank Jackie for me" Leon nodded.

The 3 of them carried on talking and eating, none of them had realised the pair of blue eyes watching them. Until Kelly felt Gibbs squeeze her hand, Kelly turned around "hi" she almost burst into tears. Gibbs smiled "Hi Kel"

Gracie


End file.
